The Alliance
by shavini5995
Summary: Duty was life for them and the country the reason to exsist.When Kouka finds itself a formidable ally in the upcoming battle against Kai,Kou-Rin-Ha finds herself dragged into the life of Kouka's young charismatic kin Soo-Won.But what she doesn't know is that her role in Kouka is much bigger than just an ally.I DO NOT OWN AKATSUKI NO YONA.JUST THE OCS AND THE ANK YOU.
1. An ally

The kingdom of Kouka was an ancient kingdom,blessed by King Hiryuu's from some uneventful drawbacks during the peaceful reign of the late emperor Il,Kouka was now welcoming it's golden era under the reign of the current king of the young king no older than 20 years,had surrendered some of the neighbouring provinces and is now expanding his territory,making Kouka a formidable ally and a foe to it's neighbouring ,Kouka was not yet fully ready to face its most formidable enemy,the Kai Empire.

The Kai empire,as of late had been very keen on attacking the bordering viallges in Kouka,trying to put some fuel to the long running flame of htread between the two the king of Kouka had exceeded their expectations by launcing carefully panned attacks to regain their villages and protecting the others along with by the Kai empire's recent attacks,the five tribe generals gathered in the meeting hall to discuss of potential allies who would help them to win against the massive army of the Kai empire if war should ever occur.

"I'd say we launch an immeadiate attack and surprise is not manly to hide and attack!,said general Lee Guen-Tae,the general of the earth tribe and the cheif of the Kouka's military forces.

"Are you a machine without a immediate war would cost us our recorces,and allies"said the sky tribe general Han Joo-Don.

"We'd rather be cautious than bold at the moment,general ,we need our forces in their best conditions if are to fight the Kai empire."came the voice of the young king,who was finding this whole matter entertaining.

"If we are to talk of potential allies,we could ask the kingdom of teayoung,they are not far from our territories in the seas."said An Joon-Gin,the water tribe general.

"AH!I've heard about country is famed for its amazing weapon crafters,they are to be of the finest in quality and very expensive.I also have heared that the country's millitery abilities and number is on par,if not better than the Kai empire"General Guen-Tea said agreeing that the Teayoung kingdom was very much suitable to become allies.

"What do you think about this elder Mandok?" asked king Soo-Won from the eldest of the council members.

"I would agree...Teayoung afterall had been an a prospering state as of ,it will bring more than just millitary alliances to the country."said Mandok giving approval to the idea.

"It is 'll some messangers to the Teayoung -Sook please see to the matter and send the messengers at dawn ,If that would be all we shall close the council meeting for today"Soo-Won finalized,getting up and left after greeting the council memebers.

As the king had ordered,messengers were sent to the kingdom of Teayoung.

* * *

The kingdom of Teayoung much like Kouka had its very own history and country was created by the Great sage Un-Zan,who along side with his sister Ki-Ran ruled the country and it is said that Ki-Ran's acted as the country's guardian,governing the millitea of the sage manged the governmental situations of the together equally governed the kingdom of Teayoung and lead it toward it's golden other kings and queens followed the footseps of their predcessor,Ki-Ran and built a small empire of their own capturing small island to the east of the country and civilizing country was now at peace under the skillfull reign of king Kou-Lee-Jin and the queen of the country, Kou Ra-on was the mother figure of the country who manged all the cultural and religious affairs.

This lovely couple had four boys by the names,Kou San-Nim and Kou followed by their eldest daughter Kou Jea-Kyong and their youngest daughter Kou Rin-Ha.

The messengers arrived to the kingdom on an auspicious day for the entire that perticular day the Princess Rin-Ha was being officialy titled as the guardian of the nation,responsible for the military affairs of the country.

* * *

 **RIN'S P.O.V**

'Only two days ago i was princess Rin-Ha of Teayoung,but now i am responsible for the lives of my people for their peace and well being.I must fullfill what my ancesestors began.'determinded i held my head high as i entered the council chamber as a respond to my father's,no,my king's in front of the door and and noded to the guard who announced my prsence to all the council chambers and the door to unknowen men seated next to the council members.

"My lords"i said as bowed my head first to the king and next, to the council members who noded back at me with respect.I frowned knowing that they respected me for leading the armies for our east end expedition which ended in an ultimate sucess,which made the king pronounce her the gurdian of the country.

"First of all,I would like to congratulate Rin-Ha for giving the Teayoung empire 15 new territorial islands,all suitable to build trade ports.I must say that you have done well for someone who had only 200 men at her disposal"said the king waiting for her to answer.

"I humbly accept your congratulations sire,but my feat was nothing of the i belive that evrery one in this room konws that numbesr doesn't always mean ,your majesty might i learn the reason that you summoned me"Ha-Rin said confidenty meeting the gazes of the court officials.

"Ver well said for why i had summoned you.I belive you are well aware that you are in charge of this counry's militery affairs."inquired the king.

"Yes,my lord"Rin answered politly.

"Then you must have noticed that today we are joined by two foriegn have come along way from the kingdom of Kouka in the hope of crating a military alliance with our the military head what do you have say about it?"the inquired again as he and the other officials offering me scrutinizing gaze.

It is never wise to agree to any form of trade without investigating about it , i turned to the messengers and asked,

"What are hoping to achive from this alliance"

"My lady,all we wish from is to resist the attaks from the Kai empire,and to improve our friendship and expand our trade to the eastern side of your noble country."the messenger said honestly.

" will consider becoming your allies if only you are willing answer to some of our 't worry they all will be agreeable."I said.

"You majesty wouldn't it will be good if we sent some some rpresentitives to Kouka,to check the state matters there."asked one of the council members named Gu Gom-Han.

"I guess it would be better for the both of our it not"said the king.

"O..O..Of course,your majesty"said a young official as king Lee-Shing declared that an expedition to Kouka kingdom will be organized exactly one month from now.

The king stepped from his throne and all the officials stood up and bowed as the king left the council room ending the meeting.

* * *

 **That night in Rin-Ha's Room**

"Is it true that you would be going to Kouka in a month,Rin ?"asked her second in charge ,KI-Han,now sitting on Rin's bed.

"yes,and of course you two must come along with me too."Rin answered sitting down in her vanity chair adressing the bubbly brunette who was combing her hair behind instead of answering the question she said something entrily different.

"Your hair has grown longer hasn't it?"she asked .Rin-Ha took this moment to obseve herself from the skin was slightly tanned from her adventures in the rouge isles last month. her friend had said her former waist lenght hair now almost brushed her anckles was raven black much like her father' black eyes were even abruptly sttood up,letting her freshly braided hair tumble down as her friend Ki -Ran sat down on the was of average body was perfectly fit from all the sighted and joined her friends on the bed as they gossiped about the latest news.

"so,Kouka...huh?"asked Ki-han trying engage her in some conversation.

"You know i've recently heard that the new king of kouka...what's his name..."faded Ran's sentence as she tried to recollect.

"It's Soo-Won,dummy"said Ran's sister han,who was 2 years older then them.

"YES!him...I heard that he had killed his own uncle the late emperor Il to get on to the only that,i also heard people saying tha the former king's daughter princess Yona and his best friend had to flee for their life, don't you think that it is a bit dangerous to ally with an untrusworthy man like that."said Ran in a small voice.

"well,I don't think that betraying ones good friend is honorable,but regarding king Il's murder,I don't think what he did was it power lust or whatever,Kouka was not going to last under king Il's reign .The country needed to move forward,and from what i've heard princess Yona is not the suitable person for that."Rin answered with a grave tone.

"does that mean that you will do the same if the circumstances requests you to do so?"Ran's voice spoke stuttering a little bit.

"I will do anything to protect my is my duty as the guardian of if it to kill my own family."came Rin's unweavering reply.

"And if that inevitable day comes,i hope that the two of you would be by my side,no matter what would happen"she continued looking at her two best friends and partners in crime.

"Of course!"came Ran's reply while Han mearly noded at her.

"Now,enough with gloomy are my sources right when they say that the King of Kouka is a very handsome man."asked han grining playfully.

"why of course sis,I'm pretty sure that even our almighty princess Kou Rin-Ha would be enchanted by him"teased Ran.

"No!I would not!"came the princess's vigorous reply.

"OH!don't you lie to us bet?"continued Ran's was merciless when it came to such matters.

"OK!I bet that within three months from my arrival to Kouka,the king would be the one to have fully fallen to my charms"Rin flaunted mockingly

"Well,it's deal then!"said Han joining in the playfull banter.

"WHAT!I was only !come on.."Rin objected.

"Sorry sis but a deal is a deal"said Ran runing away from Rin who was now chasing her without a doubt cursing at the young king of Kouka who was cause for all of this.

* * *

 **BACK IN THE HIRYUU CASTLE...IN SOO-WON'S BED ROOM**

"Achooooo!"the young king sneezed as shiver ran down his was working on some doucuments with Kye-Sook who looked at him inquringly.

"Seems like someone is out their lashing at me"he said.

"Well,whom ever it may be sire,let's just hope that,that person may not be your doom"answered Kye-Sook,solemnly.

"Let us hope so"Soo-Won said returining his attention back the papers.

Unkownst to him the said person would become the exact opposite of his doom.


	2. The princess

**CHAPTER 02- THE PRINCESS.**

 **ONE WEEK LATER... IN THE HIRYUU CASTLE.**

''Geez...where are they?we have been waiting here since...forever'',exclaimed General Lee-Guen-Tea.

"Really...we have only been witing here for five minutes,General Guen-Tea.I am sure that Kye-Sook will come back with the messengers any , shall we enjoy the tea while we is your wife's special blend general'',said king Soo-Won trying to calm down the noe red faced general.

'Humph!he sure does know how to make fun of everything.',thought general Guen-Tea as he sat down on his chair and settled to drink his tea.

"On that note your majesty,how is your relationship with miss Lily.I heard you two spend a lot of time togther?''asked the genral nonchalently.

the young king who was drinking his tea froze for a moment and the other generals smirked at general Guen-Tea's bluntness,except for the water tribe general.

"We are really good friends who appriciate each others company,but I do not understand what you are implying.",said Soo-Won trying to keep his poker face as best as he could.

''so you say that the two of you are nothing more than good friends.I don't think so!It is not good to lie,your mjesty...now,please..te-but before he could say much -Won held his hand up motioning for him to stop.

"Let's leave this conversation for later shall we?It seems like the messengers have come back.''

everyoneturned their heads towardsthe doorwhich was now opened as the messengers lined up in front of their king and payed hime their king effortlessly gave a signal which mentioned them to rise.

''From this moment,the messengers that have been sent to the kingdom of Teayoung have reaturned to their homaland,Kouka with a favourable reply.''said the leader of the envoys.

''Thank you for ypur hard tell us what happned in the negotiations in detail please''said Soo-Won.

''The negotiations have gone well your we failed tomake the alliance unconditionally,most of the conditions approved have been made for our representatives of Teayounghave given us some intial conditions and have accepted our offer for a visit after the next three weeks''said one of the men.

''Might I ask what these conditions may be?''asked An-Joon-Gin,the water tribe chief.

''The Teayoung representatives have asked to be one of the main exporters of finest quality herbs indigenious to Kouka and in exchange thay are willing to let us expand our trade new eastern island territories of Teayoungg as his majesty also said that further details about the military alliances will be discussed upon their arrival.'',answered on the representatives.

''Eastern islands?,when dis the Teayoung kingdom expand their territories to the east?"asked the sky tribe genral Joon-Do.

''It appears that two weeks before our arrival,the king had ordered their army's cheif commander and a small comapany to be dispatched to the eastern spite of the small number of soildersthe cheif commander had managed to gain six new island territories and had already built ports,fortesses and has now begun to civilize the entire the cheif envoy.

"The cheif wa salso part of the Teayoung representatives for the negotiations,in fact it was the cheif who proposed the conditions.'',he continued.

''Would you please specify who this cheif commander person is?"said genral Guen-Tea.

"That person is the guardian of Teayoung,the daughter of the king and the queenand the cheif commander of Teayoung's imperial army,the second princess of the kingdom of teayoung,Kou-Rin-Ha.''

the entire room stood silent for a moment,untill elder Mandok spoke up.

''Tell us more about the princess please'',he said clearly interested on the power the young woman held.

''To begin with the kingdom of Teayoung is now under the rule of king Kou-Lee-Shing,who oversees wife queen Kou-Ra-On is the one who manages the cultural and the religious affairs of the king and the queen have four first and the second princes,Kou-San-Nim and San-Nim is the one who handles the country's economy while prince Min-Rim handles the law first princess Kou-Jea-Kyoung is a scholar who is the headmistress of the national education and research but not the least is the toughest contender to the throne,princess Kou-Rin-Ha.''

"We have heard many tales about the princess's to what we have heard from the palace officials,the princess has been involved in both national and ineternational affairs since a very young finishing her education,she enrolled in the national institiute and worked together with the country's top scholars and also posesses experiance as a government official during her institute training her father's orders she joined the imperial army at the age of sixteen and become the commander just within 4 years and has been the protector of peace ever since.'',concluded the chief envoy.

"my!...what an accomplished ypung lady,but what did you mean by her being the guardian ",asked elder Mandok.

''According to the legends in most suited person to become the guardian of the country comes of age,the high priest will see the person in a said guardian will have to complete some tasks in order to be worthy of the title and then will be able to weild the sword of the first guardian of the the people of Teayoung it is a major honour to even become a guardians aid.''answered a messenger.

''SO...you say that if this alliance goes well,the fate of our army will be in the hands of a silly ywenty year old girl!No matter how accomplished she might be it is still early for someone that young to assaigned such a task,besides she's only a girl.''protested general Guen-Tea.

''Is the princess arriving as a part of the Teayoung representatives in following month?''inquiered Soo-Won.

"Yes,my group of representatives will be headed by her during the second phase of the negotiations"came the chief envoy's reply.

"well,we'll see about it then"said took a deep sigh and said,

"Since the information we needed is delivered,we shall now adjorn this may now leave.''motioning the messengers.

Just as the king and the generals were about to leave,Kye-Sook appeared with a box in his hands.

"Your majesty,this gift was sent to you by princess Kou-Rin-Ha"Kye-Sook said.

"Oh...Oh...his majesty seems to have a new admirer!"said general Guen -Tea.

Kye -Sook offered the box to Soo-Won,who motioned him to set the box on the table so everyone else could see it.

The box was made of Sandlewood and had the carvings of the five dragons of Kouka, on the -Won opened the case to reveal a sword,sheathed inside a metal sheath whoch depicted a -Won gently picked up the sword and unsheathed hilt of the sword was perfectly carved to suit any grip,the hilt was decorated with the carvings of the earth,wind,fire,water sky tribe emblems along with the emblem of the Teayoung kingdom he held the sword in his hand it felt weightless and well he held the sword and twirld it in his hands the sharp edges of the sword glimmered in the sunlight of the foriegn kingdom.

'Soo...dangerously beautiful,just like the girl whom I loved 'Soo-Won thought as he remembered about Yona.

suddenly snapping out of his daze from a coughting sound made by -Won quickly reverted the attention of the crowd towards the sword by asking general Guen-Tea his opinions on it.

''Well...Teayoung does stand up to its name as the best weapon crafting country around blade itself is sublimely created,well balanced and practically for his majesty."Guen-Tea said.

''It must have been hard for the craftsmen to create such perfect fitting gift for majesty,without seeing you once''said general Joon-Do.

''And to think such a symbolic message is left by the sword to''said An-Joo-Gin.

''what message?",asked Joon-Do.

''The sword encased in this specific case symbolises a dragons symbolises that the princess wishes for the king to be like king Hiryuu and lead the country towards its golden era which is represented by the golden sheath and the pheonix carved on emblems carved on the hilt says that that the must wield the five tribes and the friendship of Teayoung in order to do so."explained the water tribe chief.

"A very well thought message"praised elder Mandok.

While most of the generals were busy observing the sword Soo-Won noticed a piece of paper laid on the box.

Just as his hand reached for it General Gen-Tea who has took note of it even before him snatched the paper away and read it out loud.

 **TO HIS MAJESTY KING SOO-WON OF KOUKA,**

 **I HOPE THAT YOUR WITS ARE SHARPER THAN THIS.  
**

 **\- KOU-RIN-HA.**

'A battle of wits huh?well...princess let's see who will win'thought Soo-won,smirking at the princess's bold and challenging message.


	3. Sea legs

CHAPTER 3- SEA LEGS.

5 WEEKS -RIN-HA'S P.O.V

We have been sailing for the past week,and the captain had informed us that we would be arriving in Kouka the day after result of the very little entertainment that was given inside the luxurious ship I felt exceedingly I had argued that being on a ship was not an excuse to skip ,that's why I was on the deck with my Kinki in Ginki was left behind in my room for deck was well equipped with instruments of finest quality, as expected of a vessal of the imperial navy,the strongest in the smirk eteched to my face was short lived. I had not expected to see ...him,practising his skills with the sword early in the morning.

Not much far from where Kou-Rin-ha stood, was Gu-Shi-jin,son of the chief minister of chesnut hair was gleaming in the dwan light,and sweat was trickling down from his cream coloured robes were now drenches in sweat telling Rin that he had been practising well before shirt he was wearing was stuck to his board shoulders and muscular arms,a symbol of years of practise in the Teayoung imperial his sword in his hands he suddenly caught the sight of Kou-Rin-Ha,his princess.

* * *

RINS'S P.O.V

He was twisting his sword to the left when he finally saw brown eyes seemed to glow more gold as he turned and greeted me.

"Good morning",was all he said as he noded to to expect,he was after all a man of very few words.

"Good morning to you too",I said in reply unsheathing my glinted in the morning light as I held it up to inspect the result of my late night sword practically absence of Ginki dimmed its light more than usual as their power and invincablity would not be completed without each other but I could not wait to test it against an opponent.I looked to my left to see a set of golden eyes ready to answer my desires.

* * *

GU-SHI-JIN'S P.O.V

'Clang',the two metal swords clashed against each pressed her sword as she tried to overpower but I stepped back and turned to my right and was now behind was quick to realize it and twirled as she whirled her sword across my chest,but before it could hurt me I ducked swiping my legs on the floor so that she would loose her balance,but being a well seasoned warrior she sensed it and jumped and landed on her feet just as I stood the parrying started,both of us not backing down nor holding back as if we were trying to end each other's lives.I lunged at her side sensing an opening but she was quick to repell it by a blow of her own as she took a step back before switching the blade into her left hand and aiming for a quick attack to my side which I my Azura and her Kinki locked.I pressed a bit hoping to overpower and she took a step back in response.I kept aleart fully knowing that she was not the type to giveup without getting what she wanted and her feral blue eyes told me that in this case it was,my the lock of swords broke and her body twirled under my raised arm and her sword along with turned to face me getting up from her crouching position and twirled her sword and pointed it at my neck just as I took the moment she got up to place my rapier across her our feet the ship tilted slightly and she came staggering towards me a bit unbalanced though her sword was in its initial posisition,pointed at my neck.

I put my arm around her waist and caught her just in time to see the dwan sky with tints of gold reflecting in her eyes.

* * *

Dwan...

That was the only way to describe -Ha 's heart pounded furiously in her rib cage as she was pressed against ship had tilted,sending her unnbalanced to didn't think twice before his arm snaked around her waist to hold her eyes were glowing a brilliant shade of gold and her blue ones saw her own face in its reflection and he saw her's face was flushed,lips slightly could stare at her was not a princess but a goddess in mortal slowly leant in,her eyes closed as she too was unconsciously leaning towards him as if she was under a suddenly the spell broke with the clearing of a throat and everything let her go before returning his face to his normal emotionless face and taking a few good steps away from too changed her demeanour and turned away from him only to face the first prince of Teayoung,his best friend and her brother,Kou-San-Nim.

He wa sgrinning from ear to ear, one hand on his hips and the other on the hilt of his sword.

"I came up here to have some peace and quite but I did not expect the two of you to be...practising early this morning"he said emphasizing the word 'practising',along with it.

Both Kou-Rin-Ha and Gu-Shi-Jin said nothing as they went their seperate ways,leaving a smirking prince behind them.

* * *

Rin-Ha walked away from them,her face looking blank.

'I was about to kiss him'that was all that she could think and Ran were observing her as head hung low,but a slight smile could be seen on her face.

"What on earth happned there?"Ran asked,pretending that they had not seen anything despite being there since the begining of the duel.

"Nothing"Rin-Ha said as she continued back to her quarters.

"Hey you!wait!we saw everything"Ran exclaimed clearly unsatisfied with her -Ha sped up, now walking in a brisky pace to shake a running Ki-Ran who was following her,smirking at the her blush that decorated her her face on her way to her unknown to her Shi-Jin observed the whole scenario with a small smile and a blush of his own.

* * *

Rin plopped onto her bed sighing and buried her face into a pillow,refusing to look at her two friends who were towering over her with their arms crossed over their chest.

"You have no where to escape princess"Ki-Ran said as her sister smiled at her,her face expressing her of them looked at each other for a moment in understanding before they pulled her away from the pillow and tickled her for them Kou-Rin-Ha was very ticklish giggled and threw her arms in a pose of surrender.

" .Fine I'll tell you"she said trying to catch her her thumping and nervous heart she looked up at the two to say,

"I think I am in love with him"

"You think?what makes you think so?"Han questioned.

"Urgh...I don't know"she replied,her frustration and inability to comprehend the situation evident in her voice.

"...it might as well be sea legs"she said resorting that she was down with a severe case of sea legs despite sailing almost once every month.

Suddenly the room became dead silent untill a giggle escaped from Ran's lips quickly sprading to the other two as well.

was definitely down with a severe case of sea legs,she thought.


End file.
